


...Why is school so far from Hollywood?

by GeeWhizzy



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: AKA Johnnys Daughter, Alternate Universe - High School, Danny vs. Deuce, Everyone is in current relationships, Except Ava, F/M, Gay Jokes, Group chat, Incest is Illegal folks, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeWhizzy/pseuds/GeeWhizzy
Summary: A chaotic text chat for the equally chaotic 'not gay' members of Hollywood Undead. As they struggle with forming a band and juggling school, they're not gay at all.





	1. mars mission

**_Charlie Scene_ has added _Jorel Decker, Dylan Alvarez, Daniel Murillo, Matthew Busek,_ and _George Arthur Ragan_ to the chat.**

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Did you know that the curious rover on mars sings happy birthday to itself on the 15th of august every year

**George Arthur Ragan**  
\- That;s like  
\- Actually really sad  
\- But Jorden why is your name Charlie Scene

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Bc it can be mofo

**Jorel Decker**  
\- wtf is this also yeahjorden what is your name

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Oh my fucking gOD i dont like my name and i found a bandana that said ‘Charlie P. SCene’  
\- Its my god-given name now B)  
\- btw wat time do classes start?

**Jorel Decker**  
\- if we playing by that game then

**_Jorel Decker_ has changed his nickname to _J-Dog_.**

**Charlie Scene**  
\- J-dog? Thats literally the most retarded name ever

**J-Dog**  
\- deuce found me a bus when i was a baby and he changed my first diaper  
\- and since J and D are my initials it stuck  
\- also classes start in like 30 minutes

**Daniel Murillo**  
\- Ew deuce

**_Daniel Murillo_ has changed his nickname to _the antichrist_.**

**the antichrist**  
\- Ah, much better

**Charlie Scene**  
\- disgusting  
\- also you would message when we bring up deuce  
\- also thank you jdog

**J-Dog**  
\- :) np

**_Charlie Scene_ has changed _the antichrist's_ nickname to _Danny_.**

**Danny**  
\- Thats fucking lame change it back  
\- Also yea fuck deuce  
\- He may have raised J-dog but he killed my family shortly after he changed his first diaper so fuck that guy  
\- Literally he runs a gang on school campus

**J-Dog**  
\- :’(

**George Arthur Ragan**  
\- You made him cry shame on you,  
\- Also

**_George Arthur Ragan_ has changed his nickname to _Johnny 3 tears_.**

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- JDog are you telling me Deuce DID NOT kill your family to adopt you on a shitty bus?

**J-Dog**  
\- i feel so judged  
\- leave deuce out of this

**Danny**  
\- yOU BROUGT HIM UP  
\- *brought

**Charlie Scene**  
\- I’m-  
\- What have i done.  
\- why did this turn into a deuce war not even 10 minutes into the chat?

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Bc their pussies smh

**Charlie Scene**  
\- ALso why does it feel like Jorel and Danny have complatetly switched personalities

**J-Dog**  
\- listen here faggot  
\- i call you charlie  
\- you call me jdog  
\- retard

**Charlie Scene**  
\- much better

**Danny**  
\- :/

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Anyway did anyone do the biology homework bc my rock project hasn’t been coming along

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Charlie.  
\- rocks have nothing to do with animals!

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Sorry i was too busy smoking weed with your mum last night

**Danny**  
\- 'mum’

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- My mother is a lovely woman, how could you say that. :/  
\- I can't believe you've done this

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Glad to see everyones done the homework :)

**J-Dog**  
\- okay calm down the the passive aggressiveness mr irresponsible

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Its okay J-dog at least my dick is bigger

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- It's not  
\- I've seen it.

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Disclaimer: I am not gay

**Danny**  
\- skdjisdjisjds  
\- Ofc you would have

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Remember that one time Chelsey from algebra threw that shlong sucker at me? Yeah that was bigger than johnnys pp

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I sucked the shit out of it too. 👅

**Danny**  
\- I'm-  
\- iTS NOT EVEN THAT FUNNY BUT IM STILL LAUGHING  
\- Okay its really funnt

**Charlie Scene**  
\- *bows*

**J-Dog**  
\- i hate u

**Charlie Scene**  
\- I like how Johnny hasnt even responded either

**J-Dog**  
\- probably bc hes driving to school fag

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- aCTUALLY  
\- My mom drove me bc even though she was like super high from last night.  
\- She almost hit someone's dog.

**Danny**  
\- Better not have been my dog asshole

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Are we still friends??

**Danny**  
\- …

**_Danny_ has left the group chat.**

**Charlie Scene**  
\- oop  
\- Oh yeah we need a new group chat name

**_Charlie Scene_ has changed the group chat name to _shlong sucker sentral_.**

**J-Dog**  
\- and you said J-Dog was retarded  
\- yikes

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Where are dylan and matt at?  
\- Theyre missing out on the before school starts party of a lifetime B)

**J-Dog**  
\- i dont blame them for missing it

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

**Dylan Alvarez**  
\- Sup homies 🔎  
\- when did we have a group chat??

**J-Dog**  
\- since this morning you didnt miss very much man  
\- *dont scroll up*

**Dylan Alvarez**  
\- we have new nicknames ig

**_Dylan Alvarez_ has changed his nickname to _funny man homie_.**

**Charlie Scene**  
\- ...That name should be illegal

**funny man homie**  
\- chill baby, just let it happen

**J-Dog**  
\- how baked are you??

**funny man homie**  
\- i’m higher than a space rocket

**J-Dog**  
\- relatable but plz stop

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I just learned that the Opportunity mars space rovers last words were ‘My battery is low and it is getting dark’  
\- wHY AM I CRYING.

**funny man homie**  
\- that’s because the undoubtable end for all of us is soon and that machinery is just an example for the apocolypse  
\- …yo johnny why are you in my class?  
\- he just broke my pen in half  
\- idc tho im too baked to care  
\- nevermind the teacher just sent him to the office

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Its like a wildlife documentary: How to upset johnny until he snaps  
\- One time he snapped my dick in half  
\- To this day no one wants to bang me  
\- …

**J-Dog**  
\- as much as i care about that life changing story im trying to pay attention in class and you retards are making my phone go off

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- 1. Put your phone on silent.  
\- 2. I'm in the office  
\- The ladies are really nice though one got me a glass of water

**funny man homie**  
\- that feel when johny meats nicer ladies than i do and their part of the school staff

**Charlie Scene**  
\- 'meats’  
\- also because I didnt do the assignment im failing biology now ;)

**J-Dog**  
\- right on dude now i wont have to see you in my classes next year when youre held back

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Ouch

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- This chat is why I’m suicidal and this was literally made today  
\- Btw where's Matt?

**funny man homie**  
\- he messaged me saying  
\- ‘at home eating shrooms and watching the shining wbu’  
\- to that i replied ‘have you check the group chat’  
\- and he said  
\- 'theres a gc? I thought those were messages rom my x..’

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Thats sad tbh  
\- Why didnt he invite me??

**J-Dog**  
\- what do you think his nickname will be when he finally checks this shit hole?

**Charlie Scene**  
\- I dont care what he puts  
\- Im making it a homosexual joke and Making it so he cant. Change it

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- woah dude ‘Making’and ‘cant.’ what happened?

**Charlie Scene**  
\- My phone lagged

**funny man homie**  
\- speaking of mushrooms y’all wanna go shrroom hunting later :)

**J-Dog**  
\- ... yes please

**funny man homie**  
\- 🍄

**Charlie Scene**  
\- I got sent out of class for being on my phone

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Good.

**funny man homie**  
\- 🍄

**J-Dog**  
\- 🍄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what i said about my seventeen fic but i had ideas and i wanted to put them in this one :)


	2. charlie's school adventures

_\--11:40--_

**_Johnny 3 tears_ has added _Danny_ to _shlong sucker sentral_.**

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Are we still friends?

**Danny**  
\- Idk are we?  
\- My dog is fine but my heart isnt :((

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I'm sorry dude you should keep your bitch inside

**Danny**  
\- I actually hate you

**funny man homie**  
\- 🍄  
\- wait jdog are we still on for shroom huntin?

**J-Dog**  
\- you didnt have to tell me twice man when and where

**funny man homie**  
\- the barn behind the school at 3pm, man ;)  
\- maybe after we could go to my place and watch a slasher movie

**J-Dog**  
\- you got a deal  
\- 🍄

**Danny**  
\- WHY DOES NO NE CARE ABOUT MY DOG

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I already said I was sorry dude.  
\- Do you want a cake to make up for it?

**Danny**  
\- ..Make my dog a bacon flavored cake and i can forgive u

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Uh  
\- No.

**Danny**  
\- No forgiveness for u than

**Charlie Scene**  
\- I FOUND A GUN SHOP WHILE I WAS DRIVING TO TACO BELL FOR LUNCH  
\- CATCH YOU FOOLS AFTER SCHOL

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- ‘schol’

**J-Dog**  
\- ..but like  
\- shroom hunting :(  
\- 🍄

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Oh  
\- Well dont come to school tomorrow

**Danny**  
\- …  
\- rip

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I mean. I didn't want to go to gym anyway

**Charlie Scene**  
\- You say that but you hella swole

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- ??

**J-Dog**  
\- he has a point  
\- johnny 3 tears swole af  
\- if we dont get shot up tomorrow can you come over and choke me out with those big muscular arms

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Just my arms???  
\- 😅

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Why did you say ‘if’?  
\- Im totally doing it  
\- Catch you guys in jail ;)

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- With your new bandana? And the sunglasses you stole from my mom last night? She told me about that and she wants them back..

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Too late im already wearing them and my orders ready  
\- I know what im doing after school  
\- Be back for lunch soon!

**J-Dog**  
\- you would come back for lunch instead of skipping class  
\- isnt it like illegal to leave the school during lunch anyway?

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Well you see, young Jdog  
\- Im good friensd with the office lady ;)

**J-Dog**  
\- i  
\- i dont know what to say to that tbh bc i know what youre talking about  
\- ew

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I’m telling my mom about her glasses :/

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Im dying tomorrow anyways so theres no point

**J-Dog**  
\- wait a minute  
\- arent these messages archieved?  
\- and arent we being watched?  
\- by the government?

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Dont be silly

_\--11:14--_

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Im back at school its time to dine  
\- Why did they call my name down to the office?

_\--11:14--_

**funny man homie**  
\- so like i saw Charlie in the office  
\- and through the window i saw him getting yelled at by the principal  
\- and i scrolled up  
\- ‘Well dont come to school tomorrow’  
\- is that what this is about??

_\--11:30--_

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Hi there fellow students  
\- Ive been suspended

**funny man homie**  
\- called it

**Charlie Scene**  
\- And when i come back after a month the school officer and prinicpal will walk me back and forth to and from my classes  
\- Also i have to wear a clear backpack :/

**J-Dog**  
\- so these messages ARE archived  
\- told you  
\- so like shouldnt be be expelled??

**Charlie Scene**  
\- *you  
\- Idk dude  
\- Idk why i havent been bc i wasnt joking

**J-Dog**  
\- .. i think they got the memo  
\- are you that retarded charlie

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Who said they coudl stop me from doing it anyway

**J-Dog**  
\- i knew a guy that got expelled bc he threatened his school and when he walked back on campus their school officer tased him  
\- and took him to juvie

**Charlie Scene**  
\- ..Oh

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

**funny man homie**  
\- jdog and I are some mushroos and like  
\- my pone is dripping

**J-Dog**  
\- pleae help m hair is blooming  
\- and te sky is faling  
\- hha

**funny man homie**  
\- im scared  
\- hel  
\- p

**_J-Dog_ has changed his nickname to _1dishdishde7wg7egwsudhs_.**

**1dishdishde7wg7egwsudhs**  
\- sik bro  
\- !!

**Danny**  
\- How long until they drop their phonesi n fear

**Charlie Scene**  
\- RIght about  
\- Now

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 

_\--8:54--_

  
**1dishdishde7wg7egwsudhs**  
\- why is my phone cracked  
\- the last thing i remember is dylan jumping out the window into his pool  
\- his mom was pisssssed when she came to check on us

**Danny**  
\- *Funny Man  
\- Dude what the fuck

**1dishdishde7wg7egwsudhs**  
\- why is this my name

**_1dishdishde7wg7egwsudhs_ has changed his nickname to _J-Dog_.**

**funny man homie**  
\- dude.

**J-Dog**  
\- dude. indeed

**funny man homie**  
\- my mom is so pissed at me but i keep laughing at her  
\- and it got to the point where she started laughing from my laugter

**Charlie Scene**  
\- sick mom

**funny man homie**  
\- dont say that, man she got the flu  
\- :(  
\- oh yeah  
\- hey j-dog  
\- 🍄

**J-Dog**  
\- 🍄

**funny man homie**  
\- sick bro

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Im just glad i dont need a bedtime anymore  
\- My dad just patted my back for getting suspended

**Danny**  
\- He didnt care about you threatening to shoot up the school??  
\- I'm-

**Charlie Scene**  
\- He was super stoned when i told him  
\- Best dad ever!

**J-Dog**  
\- remind me to never go to charlies house  
\- evr  
\- also while i was at funny mans house he had some weird ear contraption bullshit  
\- so now i have small holes in my ears

**funny man homie**  
\- yw

**J-Dog**  
\- ty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im laughing so much writing this like its just for my own amusement at this point


	3. j3t x charlie

**_Charlie Scene_ has changed the group chat name from _shlong sucker sentral_ to _GOOD MORNING HOLLYWOOD_.**

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Good morning fuckers  
\- Feels good to not be at school

**Danny**  
\- Nice to hear charlie  
\- The entire school is already tlaking about how you got suspended.  
\- Get ready to be the talk of the school for a long time

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Are you not the least bit worried about getting held back?

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Not rlly

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- You could’ve dropped out if you wanted out ‘so badly’

**Charlie Scene**  
\- My dad wouldve killed me dude  
\- Like  
\- no

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- He’s okay with you getting supended for threats but won’t let you drop out??

**Charlie Scene**  
\- ‘He was super stoned when i told him’  
\- ‘Best dad ever!’  
\- ^^ Me at 9pm last night

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Yikes.

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Also wheres matt  
\- Its been 2 days now and i still have yet to make a homosexual remark about him :(

**Danny**  
\- Just text him dude

**Charlie Scene**  
\- No bc then itll look like I care  
\- Which i dont

**Danny**  
\- Yikes.

**J-Dog**  
\- HEY CHARLIE  
\- LET ME IN IM OUTSIDE

**Charlie Scene**  
\- ??????

**J-Dog**  
\- thanks man

**Charlie Scene**  
\- You could just alk to me irl youre literally right in front of me retard

**J-Dog**  
\- no ty  
\- anyway  
\- i got in a fight with my dad and he kicked me out and i dont feel like going to school so im gonna chill with you for the day

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Woah woah woah who said you could so that?  
\- And get off my bed

**J-Dog**  
\- me bitch  
\- pwetty pwease? Im your best frienddd

**Charlie Scene**  
\- No im your biggest fan  
\- Get in the closet

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Is that agay joke?? I’ll have you know I’m gay :/

**Charlie Scene**  
\- For me  
\- Jdog get in the closet fag

**J-Dog**  
\- who said this was allowed?????????  
\- sjdisjdisjdisjdosjdosdjkosdksddudE

**Charlie Scene**  
\- With jdog in the closet  
\- Time to watch some netflix johnny wanna come over and chill?

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Ah dude I thought you’d never ask :)

**Charlie Scene**  
\- :))

**J-Dog**  
\- hELP

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

_\--11:36 P.M.--_

**Charlie Scene**  
\- I wrote some sick johnny x charlie fanfic you guys wanna read it

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I’m,

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Johnny glared at Charlie, his brow dripping with sweat. His cheeks burned a bright red, but he didn’t want to say anything. Deep down, Charlie already knew Johnny’s feelings. Still he wanted to mess with him.  
\- “What’s wrong Johnny? You look a little ghostly.” Maybe a little more than ghostly.  
\- Johnny twiddled his thumbs around each other as he looked away, refusing to make eye contact. “Nothing, stop being such a dumbass.”  
\- “C’mon, you know me better than that. Just tell me.” Charlie cracked a small smile as he slid closer to Johnny.  
\- Johnny looked down, then back at Charlie. He nudged closer until they were inches away from each other. “I-I just..”  
\- Charlie rolled his eyes and pressed his lips into J-

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Is this you confessing to me??  
\- Im so confused

**J-Dog**  
\- I NEED EYE BLEACH

**Danny**  
\- I just got back  
\- From ahouse party  
\- To see this?!?!?

**Charlie Scene**  
\- JDOG JUST JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW IM-

**J-Dog**  
\- @funny man homie  
\- WE SWITCHING ROLES  
\- GET THIS FAGHOT AWAY FROM ME

**Charlie Scene**  
\- ‘faghot’

**funny man homie**  
\- dude I  
\- im scared  
\- omw J i just picked up some weed from my dealer

**J-Dog**  
\- im saved <3

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Dude wtf we were gonna play uno  
\- I have the cards laid out and everything dude like im hurt

**funny man homie**  
\- can’t we just play uno and smoke weed at your house bro?

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Weed and uno? you have my attention

**J-Dog**  
\- idk dude  
\- just dont let johnny over i dont wanna see those two making out

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- *continuously pulls trigger*  
\- *at me*

**Danny**  
\- Im literally crying wtf is this shitshow

**J-Dog**  
\- coming back charlie

**_Matthew Busek_ has left _GOOD MORNING HOLLYWOOD_.**

**J-Dog**  
\- wtf were we to chaotic

**_Charlie Scene_ has added _Matthew Busek_ to _GOOD MORNING HOLLYWOOD_.**

**Charlie Scene**  
\- GET BACK HERE FAGGOT  
\- IF YOU HAVE TO SUFFER WE DO TOO

**Danny**  
\- Youre saying it wrong??

**Matthew Busek**  
\- idk what this is so like  
\- by

**funny man homie**  
\- dumbass this is the group chat fucking stay

**Matthew Busek**  
\- stop making fun of the time i 8 shrooms and watched the shining  
\- *vietnam flashbacks*

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Im surprised he knows how to spell that

**Matthew Busek**  
\- heh  
\- whats with the nicknames  
\- ?  
\- whos jdog??

**J-Dog**  
\- jorel  
\- change your nickname  
\- ONE OF US  
\- ONE OF US  
\- ONE OF US

**_Matthew Busek_ has changed his nickname to _da kurlzz_.**

**Charlie Scene**  
\- what kind  
\- of fag ass name  
\- is that

**da kurlzz**  
\- i have curly hair

**Charlie Scene**  
\- And a 50 year old smoker voice

**da kurlzz**  
\- hey  
\- its all a part of the process

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- MATT  
\- Why weren’t you at spanish?  
\- We were calling people putas.

**da kurlzz**  
\- aw did i miss out  
\- :(  
\- also i just scrolled up and uh  
\- wtf is that fanfic charlie  
\- are you and j3t dating?????????????

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Yes.  
\- Its our 1 week aniversary :))

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- J-Dog can i follow you out the window?

**J-Dog**  
\- sure dude we can commit suicide together  
\- OMG BLOOD PACT!!

**Danny**  
\- Can I join??  
\- Im tired ofliving

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Same

**Danny**  
\- Also can I tell a story?

**Charlie Scene**  
\- no

**Danny**  
\- So like I ran into deuce on the streets?? And he called me a bunch of british cuss words and slang and he pushed me so I punshed him inthe face?? So then we got in a fight  
\- Long story short I won  
\- And hes in the hospital for a few days  
\- :x

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Hol the duck up  
\- You ran into Deuce  
\- Leader of the infamous gang Undead when hes literally like 18 years old  
\- And you held your own in a fight against him??  
\- I’m so proud of you.

**Danny**  
\- <3

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Im??  
\- Jfc danny good job but also chill out

**Danny**  
\- He killed my family  
\- Wanker deserved it

**J-Dog**  
\- WANKERISDJOSJDOJSDSD  
-pFFFT

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Danny  
\- How the fuck are you not arrested?

**Danny**  
\- It was just me and him and I said it was self defense because he pushed me  
\- So no one else can vouch for us

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- He’s actually retarded even if he is a gang leader  
\- And the cops suck in this city

**da kurlzz**  
\- dude danny wtf clma down  
\- gj but also holy shit

**Danny**  
\- <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now introducing da kurlzz (~˘▾˘)~


	4. funnys underpriced weed

_\--One week later--_

**_da kurlzz_ has changed the group chat name from _GOOD MORNING HOLLYWOOD_ to _happy two week anniversary j3t and charlie!!_.**

**da kurlzz**  
\- 🎉🎉🎉

 **J-Dog**  
\- LMAOKDJSO  
\- @Charlie Scene @Johnny 3 tears

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- …

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- …  
\- I hate you charlie.

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ??? :((((

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I love you johnny!!  
\- <3

 **da kurlzz**  
\- :D

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- ily2

 **da kurlzz**  
\- love is in the air  
\- 🎉

**_Charlie Scene_ is now privately chatting with _George Arthur Ragan_.**

**Charlie Scene**  
\- If you ruin this for matt Ill never forgive you

 **George Arthur Ragan**  
\- Are we really gonna pretend to date to keep him happy? That’s kinda low

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Its just funny to mess with him and this is me  
\- Im a whole new level of low

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

_\--1:18 AM--_

**J-Dog**  
\- sometimes i forget that theres a lot of schools in hollywood

 **da kurlzz**  
\- we live in hollywood tho??? amd every time u go to school its not a long ride  
\- like

 **J-Dog**  
\- why is school so far from hollywood?????

 **da kurlzz**  
\- 🤦

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Tbh that made me facepalm irl.

 **da kurlzz**  
\- that made me wanna slap him

 **J-Dog**  
\- fisticuff me irl pussy  
\- ill kick your fucking ass

 **da kurlzz**  
\- with the powers of my kurlzz ill own ur @ss  
\- coochie

 **J-Dog**  
\- i feel so much weaker already oh my goD

 **funny man homie**  
\- i feel so shitty tbh  
\- like i feel everyone sees me as just a drug dealer but theres more to me than that  
\- this girl was liek ‘oh my friend gets his weed from you’  
\- while we were fUCKING

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I find that hard to believe ngl  
\- But for you i wouldnt be surprised

 **funny man homie**  
\- guys is there more to my personality than a pothead

 **J-Dog**  
\- uh  
\- yes?

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- …  
\- Sure

 **da kurlzz**  
\- funny i love u no matter what and you have loads of personality ❤️

 **funny man homie**  
\- ❤️  
\- thanks guys that makes me feel better tbh

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Glad we can help btw can i get some weed for a good price

 **funny man homie**  
\- yeah sure man how much you want?

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- 10 ounces

 **funny man homie**  
\- okay homie 2$ per once  
\- *ounce

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Meet up in 20 behind the theater??

 **funny man homie**  
\- 30 minutes plz finishing up my movie, babe

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Dont call me babe again and what movie you watching

 **funny man homie**  
\- the birds with J

 **J-Dog**  
\- sup  
\- i dont get this movie tyou could easily kill those birds why are people running from them

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Seen that movie and ikr its pretty funny though

 **funny man homie**  
\- ;)

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

_\--2:05 AM--_

**Charlie Scene**  
\- I beat funny at uno since i went ahead and brought it

 **funny man homie**  
\- dont remind me :(

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I beat him twice

 **funny man homie**  
\- holla  
\- is everyone asleep?

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Maybe knowing these fags but at the same time  
\- Theyre these fags

 **funny man homie**  
\- right on

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 **J-Dog**  
\- can we just appreciate funnys underpriced weed  
\- im buying from him next time

 **Danny**  
\- Pretty sure Funnys always gonna be out number 1 drug dealer  
\- his prices are a fucking STEAL

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Same tbh but gtg to my band practice now.  
\- Catch you peeps later

 **Danny**  
\- ‘peeps’\  
\- ALSO HOLD UP SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN A BAND

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Since like  
\- Yesterday.

 **Danny**  
\- CAN I JOIN  
\- PLS  
\- PLS  
\- PLE A S E

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- One sec let me contact the other member  
\- @Charlie Scene

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Hmmmmmmmmmmmm  
\- I know danny can sing but can you handle it my boi

 **Danny**  
\- Mine literally broke up yesrerday I think Ill be fine

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- If it broke up then i dont think it was handled well danny  
\- Well consider it

 **da kurlzz**  
\- let me in

 **J-Dog**  
\- same

 **funny man homie**  
\- if i cant join, ill be your cheerleader  
\- 🍄

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I  
\- Johnny help

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- We can hold auditions. ;)

 **Danny**  
\- We’re in

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I mean we do need more people but also like  
\- You guys are too chaotic

 **J-Dog**  
\- have you met yourself

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- True  
\- Meet us in 3 hours at my garage

 **Danny**  
\- !!!

 **funny man homie**  
\- oh hell yeah

 **da kurlzz**  
\- CAN I PLAY DRUMS

 **J-Dog**  
\- no fuck you i want drums  
\- see you then fags

 **da kurlzz**  
\- :(

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- @funny man homie  
\- @ da kurlzz  
\- @Danny  
\- @ J-Dog  
\- After much deliberation

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- *drum roll*

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Consider yourselves in bitches

**_Danny_ has sent a photo.**

**Danny**  
-   
\- Im crying

 **funny man homie**  
\- im at about, a 7 on that list

 **da kurlzz**  
\- i can drum then? :DD

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Yeah dude  
\- @J-Dog sorry bud

 **J-Dog**  
\- EYYY and >:(((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually upset bc HU is in missouri rn in kansas city and i cant go to the concert O͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡


	5. hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD + 🍑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of a band 
> 
> plus jdog finds love

**Charlie Scene**  
\- Okay boys now that were in our totally cool band  
\- We need a name

 **J-Dog**  
\- again were sitting RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Shut the fuck up J-dog we need a name.

 **J-Dog**  
\- >:(  
\- i actually had an idea but i guess you fags dont get tto hear itttt

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- no plz im sorry

 **Danny**  
\- J3t talking like kurlzz? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JOHNNY

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- 🤦

 **da kurlzz**  
\- i think we should be called ‘da kurllz and the EXPERIENCE’

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Thats  
\- No.

 **da kurlzz**  
\- :(

 **funny man homie**  
\- ‘shroom gang’  
\- boom

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Thats  
\- No.

 **funny man homie**  
\- :(

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- This is going literally nowhere.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- This was a bad idea

 **Danny**  
\- I mean we’re from hollywood and we’re baby drug addicts

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I like where this is going

 **Danny**  
\- Drug Babies

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- And now I hate you

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- It’s not a bad start to be fair

 **J-Dog**  
\- i was just gonna say we should call ourselves the Undead but deuce would probably beat the shit out of us  
\- protect us danny

 **Danny**  
\- ;)

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Not bad not bad

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I actually really like that. But maybe we should add more onto it?

 **Danny**  
\- Undead Druggies

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- stop talking danny

 **funny man homie**  
\- i mean, we all from hollywood

 **Danny**  
\- Hollywood Undead Druggies

 **J-Dog**  
\- STOP RIGHT THERE  
\- AND TAKE OFF THE DRUGGIES PART  
\- tho it is accurate

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Hmmmmmnmmmm..  
\- Hollywood UNdead.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- DANNT YOURE A GENIUS

 **J-Dog**  
\- i  
\- i helped

Charlie Scene  
\- Shut up Jcat

 **J-Dog**  
\- IM

**_J-Dog_ has left _happy two week anniversary j3t and charlie!!_.**

**funny man homie**  
\- i vomit everytime i see that name

 **da kurlzz**  
\- :(

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- @Johnny 3 tears  
\- I love you <3333

 **da kurlzz**  
\- :))

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- J-dogs stank face is real.

**_Johnny 3 tears_ has added _J-Dog_ to _happy two week anniversary j3t and charlie!!_.**

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Stay.

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Good job on the first day everyone! EVen thouh we literally smoked weed the whole time and played the guitar while funny twerked

 **funny man homie**  
\- ;))

**_J-Dog_ has changed the group chat name from _happy two week anniversary j3t and charlie!!_ to _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**_J_ -Dog**  
\- ahhhh better

 **Danny**  
\- aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA better

 **da kurlzz**  
\- dude u just screamed in my eAR

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Are you guys with each other

 **da kurlzz**  
\- yeah hes walking me home

 **Danny**  
\- Sup

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Good for you two.  
\- In the meantime I’m gonna go fuck some bitches

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ??????????? D:

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I mean.  
\- @Charlie Scene  
\- Let’s fuck

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Hahahaha sureeee

 **funny man homie**  
\- fucking shoot me homie

 **da kurlzz**  
\- :DD

 

\---

\---

\---

 

_\--2:43 AM--_

**J-Dog**  
\- okay so like im at a party bc its the weekend and shit and like  
\- i just met the prettiest girl ever  
\- is it weird to say i wanna marry her

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Yes.

 **Danny**  
\- Dude gj whats she like??

 **J-Dog**  
\- thicc and hot and really cool im

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Is our boi falling in lovee

 **J-Dog**  
\- shhhh  
\- aPPARENTLY SHE GOES TO OUR SCHOOL  
\- AND SHE HAS ENGLISH WITH ME  
\- HOW HAVE I NEVER NOTICED WTF IM SUCH A RETARd

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- You aren’t a retard just just sleep in all your classes

 **J-Dog**  
\- i mean true

 **funny man homie**  
\- bro what she look like

 **J-Dog**  
\- wears makeup  
\- has half black half white hair  
\- wears bitching clothing

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- sounds like a keeper

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Just keep talking to her in english class and you might have a chance with her.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Are you on your phone while you talk to her???

 **J-Dog**  
\- *sweats*

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Fucking retard get off your phone and talk to her

 **J-Dog**  
\- i woud but im scared  
\- shes really pretty and i think im scaring her off with how awkward im beingggg

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- You? awkward?  
\- Get off your phone and you’ll be fine.

 **J-Dog**  
\- fine  
\- brb

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 **Danny**  
\- @J-Dog  
\- TEA  
\- SPILL IT  
\- NOW

 **J-Dog**  
\- fuck off im hungover  
\- my head feels like its splitting open

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- you were drunk? You barely acted like it when you were texting

 **J-Dog**  
\- you see  
\- me and vanessa were there longer than anyone else besides the host  
\- and we drank a lot

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Her names vanessa??

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Did you score??

 **J-Dog**  
\- ikr its such a nice name  
\- nah she realized how late it was and had to go home  
\- i wouldve walked her but her friend was picking her up so like  
\- *cries*

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Its okay im sure youll get your chance eventually  
\- And im sure shes tighter than johnnys ass

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- 🍑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more jdog + vanessa soon bc couple goals also hi to my therapist if future me shows you this 🍑


	6. i LOVE BLOWING

**da kurlzz**  
\- please help my cousin is having a birthday party and theres no drugs or beer  
\- and its at a bowling alley

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- If its at a bowling alley shouldnt you be able to buy that?

 **da kurlzz**  
\- fucking dumbass im under 21

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Want us to tag along? I love blowing

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- bLOWING  
\- HAHAHAHAPDSOJDSD

 **da kurlzz**  
\- please dont blow charlie in front of the kids

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Too late.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Sorry guys i cant go i just JUMPED OUT MY WINDOW

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ???

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- On my way Matt

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Same

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 **da kurlzz**  
\- PLEASE HELP JOHNNY THREW CHARLIE DOWN THE LANE AND HIS FOOT IS STUCK IN THE RAIL

 **funny man homie**  
\- that fucking pussy  
\- uses rails??  
\- leave him.

 **da kurlzz**  
\- DYLAN PLEASE JOHNYN ISNT BEING A SUPPORTIVE BF

 **J-Dog**  
\- sdkjsidjsodjsodks

 **da kurlzz**  
\- charlies actually crying im

 **J-Dog**  
\- that isnt the first time hes cried  
\- remember at the pool @funny man homie

 **funny man homie**  
\- oh yeah  
\- charlie got stuck under the current of the waterslide and was on the verge of drowing  
\- so i had to get his ass up  
\- and he was crying afterwards bc he thought he was gonna die

 **da kurlzz**  
\- …  
\- woah

 **J-Dog**  
\- good times

 **da kurlzz**  
\- dude my family is just looking at them like theyre retards  
\- they came in uninvited so my fam doesnt think there my friends and that in concerned for random strangers

 **funny man homie**  
\- tbh  
\- good to know that those two can still act retarded when theyre sober

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ikr  
\- also like johnny is kneeling beside him and poking his face flab  
\- is this what bfs are like??

 **J-Dog**  
\- sure

 **da kurlzz**  
\- oen of the workers came out and had to saw the fucking rail off charlies foot  
\- also she yelled at them  
\- and said they were banned from the bowling alley for lyfe

 **funny man homie**  
\- does this mean no more bowling trips??

 **J-Dog**  
\- we never had any

 **funny man homie**  
\- shhhh, man

 **da kurlzz**  
\- highkey charlie was screaming bloody murder  
\- it was a sight to behold

 **J-Dog**  
\- tbh im actually upset i didnt go now  
\- wouldve paid first class to see that in person

 **da kurlzz**  
\- its okayi got vids

**_da kurlzz_ has sent a link.**

**J-Dog**  
\- PFFT  
\- THAT WAS SO FUNNY I FEEL LIKE My HANGOVER WAS CURED FRON THAT THANK YOU

 **da kurlzz**  
\- np :)  
\- dude johnny looks like he finna fight the lady  
\- hes arguing back with her that he mistook charlie for a bowling ball

 **J-Dog**  
\- you go johnny dont get banned

 **da kurlzz**  
\- oh my god she threatened to call the police  
\- charlies still crying  
\- and johnny has his hands closed into a fist  
\- what is this mess

 **funny man homie**  
\- johnny swole he can handle a small girl

 **da kurlzz**  
\- nah dude this girl is like a straight up butch  
\- not even to be mean u feel she looks like a lesbian body builder

 **J-Dog**  
\- thats one hell of a woman

 **da kurlzz**  
\- yeah  
\- kinda hot

 **J-Dog**  
\- youre lucky charlie isnt here to refute that

 **da kurlzz**  
\- what does ‘refute’ mean

 **J-Dog**  
\- figure that out on your own buddy

 **da kurlzz**  
re·fute  
/rəˈfyo͞ot/  
verb  
prove (a statement or theory) to be wrong or false; disprove.  
"these claims have not been convincingly refuted"  
synonyms:

disprove, prove wrong/false, show/prove to be wrong/false, rebut, confute, give the lie to, demolish, explode, debunk, drive a coach and horses through, discredit, invalidate; More  
\- oh

 **J-Dog**  
\- dumbass  
\- also i had an idea for the band but charlie and johnny arent here

 **da kurlzz**  
\- they should be soon since they just got kicked out  
\- @Charlie Scene

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Im gonna kms

 **J-Dog**  
\- same  
\- anyways for the band i was thinking we should have masks  
\- bc i dont want people to beat me up for the music we make

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I mean i have a bandana but like  
\- If you wear a mask your chances of getting beat up are increased tbh

 **J-Dog**  
\- plus visual identity

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- You sir have a point ill talk to jonnhy about it

 **J-Dog**  
\- ‘jonnhy’

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- @Johnny 3 tears

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Fucking shoot me.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- same  
\- THoughts on masks?

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- It’s a good idea but I don’t wanna get my ass kicked for looking retarded  
\- Plus the cops might think we’re part of Deuces gang :/

 **J-Dog**  
\- i had my mask planned out and everything this is retarded  
\- if you wont do it i will  
\- @da kurlzz wbu

 **da kurlzz**  
\- hi  
\- i think its a good idea

 **J-Dog**  
\- @Danny  
\- @funny man homie  
\- thoughts?

 **funny man homie**  
\- yes

 **J-Dog**  
\- hAH  
\- OUTNUMBERED

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- fuckkkkk  
\- At least I’ll just have a bandana so my chances of dying are less

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Can’t relate and it’s upsetting.

**_J-Dog_ has sent an image.**

**J-Dog**  
\- heres the idea i came up with dont judge my drawing skills

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Tbh it’s not that bad

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- If you guys want doodads on your face thats up to you but im keeping it gangster

 **J-Dog**  
\- okay pussy  
\- i think after school tomorrow we should go start our masks

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ill join u

 **J-Dog**  
\- lit  
\- also wheres danny

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Oh he said he was sick of us and wanted to play mario all day

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the masks begin! also some fun boutta begin for the next few chapters ;)


	7. this is not an epic gamer moment

**Danny**  
\- I BEAT THE FINAL STAGE  
\- OF NEW SUPER MARIO BROS  
\- FUCKING  
\- SUCK IT  
\- PUSSIES

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Proud of you danny  
\- We should play sometime ;)

 **Danny**  
\- Bitcj you woulnd’t be able to beat my score if you were god  
\- Step off

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I dont care about your high score retard I just wanna play with you

 **Danny**  
\- ..oh

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Though i do understand your concern  
\- My high score at those shitty arcade games is the best one :)

 **funny man homie**  
\- why are you bragging about your high score AGAIn man

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I bet your highscore is shit

 **funny man homie**  
\- yeah, bc im bad at mario  
\- die

 **Danny**  
\- Who pissed in ur cornflakes???

 **funny man homie**  
\- u

 **Danny**  
\- Oh  
\- I;m sorry dude

 **funny man homie**  
\- im gonna take a trip down acid lane and play mario tho

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Tell us how it goes

 **funny man homie**  
\- if i come to school with a cracked screen then you know, homie

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I dont go to school now but  
\- AIght

 **Danny**  
\- Gl dude  
\- Anyways,  
\- I’m gonna go sing a little and practie my guitar

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Want me to help you  
\- Ive been playing for like ever

 **Danny**  
\- But this is meant to help instead of learn

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Idc i want a reason to come over

 **Danny**  
\- oh

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- dANNY JUST DID A BACKFLIP  
\- I DIDNT THINK HED ACTUALLY DO IT FOJSODK

 **Danny**  
\- You can refer to me as god from now on

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- 🙏

 **Danny**  
\- ;)  
\- Yes bow down mortal

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Im bowing oh godly being

 **Danny**  
\- mMMMmmMMMMMMMMMMm

 **J-Dog**  
\- GUYS  
\- I HAVE A DATE WITH VANESSA

 **Danny**  
\- eYY  
\- Give us the deets

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Never say ‘deets’ again plz

 **J-Dog**  
\- we going to clean out her garage  
\- bc her dad needs room for a new car  
\- i hate using these emojis but  
\- ヽ༼♥ل͜♥༽ﾉ

 **Danny**  
\- J-dog  
\- Buddy  
\- that’s not a date thats just house cleaning

 **J-Dog**  
\- ITS AS GOOD AS I CAN GET RIGHT NOW D A N I E L

 **Danny**  
\- I’m-

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I’m-  
\- Jdog dont talk to uncle danny like that

 **Danny**  
\- :’(

 **J-Dog**  
\- :’(

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I mean its better than nothing  
\- WHen did you even get her number

 **J-Dog**  
\- when we were drunk at the party she wrote it down on a piece of paper

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- At least it was consensual  
\- When you going on youre ‘date’

 **J-Dog**  
\- ive kept the paper since and i keep it in my wallet  
\- tomorrow 乁( ◔ ౪◔)ㄏ

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Im proud of you son

 **Danny**  
\- To some extent  
\- Also like that’s a littlwe weird

 **J-Dog**  
\- die

 **Danny**  
\- No

 **J-Dog**  
\- why cant you be happy for me dad :(

 **Danny**  
\- No

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Tell us how it goes  
\- And you know who to give what if you find anything good  
\- (dildos)

 **J-Dog**  
\- of course

 **Danny**  
\- Oh yeah Charlie did you hear about what happened today at school

 **J-Dog**  
\- pFFT  
\- its an amazing story

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- ???

 **Danny**  
\- Deuce and Jeff got in a fight and Jeff won  
\- He knocked Deuce unconscious and got suspended it was an epic gamer moment

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- RISE GAMERS  
\- Holy fuck that sounds glorious

_**J-Dog has added Jeff Phillips to hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD.** _

**Charlie Scene**  
\- THATS IT JDOG YOURE F IRED

 **Jeffrey Phillips**  
\- /??

 **Danny**  
\- Hello there Jeff would you care to tell us about your epic gamer moment  
\- *scroll up*

 **Jeffrey Phillips**  
\- he said hed fuck my sister and beat my ass  
\- so i kicked his head in  
\- and i got suspended  
\- hes hospitalized

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- WHat an epic gamer moment

 **J-Dog**  
\- thank you for your time shady jeff

_**J-Dog** _ **has removed** _**Jeff Phillips** _ **from** _**hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD** _ **.**

**J-Dog**  
\- remind me again why we hate deuce btw  
\- i think this needs to be settled

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- ...You know why

 **Danny**  
\- :/

 **J-Dog**  
\- no  
\- i really dont

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I think you do

 **J-Dog**  
\- would you like for me to bring in the bitch himself  
\- bc i will  
\- dont test me

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- JDOG NO

**_J-Dog_ has added _Aron Erlichman_ to _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try to write an april fools chapter after i post the one after this tomorrow


	8. THIS IS SERIOUSLY NOT AN EPIC GAMER MOMENT !!

**_J-Dog_ has added _Aron Erlichman_ to _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**Danny**  
\- I just  
\- I just really fucking hate you Jdog

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- WHY AM I HERE

 **J-Dog**  
\- welcome deuce

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- IM IN THEB HOSPITAL WHY ARE YOU FAGS TALKING TO ME

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Why do you on your phone arent you supposed to be unconcious

 **J-Dog**  
\- @Johnny 3 tears  
\- @da kurlzz  
\- @ funny man homie  
\- check out our new friend ;))

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ha  
-hah  
-hahahahahahahahh  
-hhhAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHH

 **funny man homie**  
\- ?????

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Petition to ban J-dog starts now  
\- Yay or nay.  
\- Yay.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Yay

 **funny man homie**  
\- holla  
\- yay

 **da kurlzz**  
\- yay

 **Danny**  
\- Y A Y

 **J-Dog**  
\- NAY  
\- NAY  
\- NAY

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- NAY

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- YOU ARENT EVEN A PART OF THIS GROUP GET THE FUCK OUT

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- ILL BEAT YOUR ASS

 **Danny**  
\- 👊

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- NVM

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- tHAT WAS 5 YAYS  
\- BYE J-DOG.

 **funny man homie**  
\- homie, homie hold on  
\- you say youd kick charlies ass but  
\- BOTH jeff and danny have knocked your ass out

 **Danny**  
\- Shitt ass gang leader whatever

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- I WAS HIGH AS SHIT WHEN THAT HAPPENED I COULDNT FIGHT

 **Danny**  
\- SO WAS I  
\- WHY ARE WE TYPING IN ALL CAPS

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- MY CAPS LOCK IS BROKE

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- This is NOT an epic gamer moment.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Ikr

 **J-Dog**  
\- deuce would you care to explain the event that made us all hate you

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- WELL YOU SEE  
\- ME AND CHARLIE WERE WRITING SOME MUSIC AND WRAPPING  
\- AND WE DECIDED TO PRODUCE IT AND I WAS LIKE I GOT SOME EQUIPMENT  
\- WHEN WE FINISHED THE SONGS WE BURNED THEM ONTO A CD  
\- AND I SOLD THEM

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Who even uses cds anymore

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- AND THEN WE GOT IN A FIGHT BUT THEN IT WAS FIXED  
\- THEN EVERYONE STARTED WRITING MUSIC WITH EACH OTHER BUT I KEPT SELLING IT WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION AND IT STARTED THIS WHOLE FIGHT  
\- AND NOW EVERYONE HATES ME  
\- DONE

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I got a headache reading that.

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- I GOT A HEADACHE WRITING IT

 **Danny**  
\- You were the reason everyone stopped making music for a long ass time, jackass

 **da kurlzz**  
\- now we part of a band!! :)

 **Aron Erlichman**  
\- CAN I JOIN

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- No.

 ** _Charlie Scene_ has removed _Aron Erlichman_ from _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**  
**_Charlie Scene_ has removed _J-Dog_ from _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**_Jorel Decker_ is now privately chatting with _Charlie Scene_.**

**Jorel Decker**  
\- fucking asshole

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- You added him  
\- Your lucky ass better be thankful that i forgive you

 **Jorel Decker**  
\- :/

**_Charlie Scene_ has added _J-Dog_ to _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**J-Dog**  
\- die

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- You added him fag

 **J-Dog**  
\- no U

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- :o

 **funny man homie**  
\- holla  
\- so is that epic backstory moment over

 **da kurlzz**  
\- hAHAHAHAH  
\- HAHAHAHHSHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH  
\- hAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Not entirely

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Matt buddy calm down.

 **da kurlzz**  
\- hE STOLE MY DRUM SOLO  
\- haHEHEHASHAHAHAHAAAAA

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- He stole all our our solos its okay

 **da kurlzz**  
\- NO ITS NOT  
\- I POUT MY HEART INTO THAT

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- You can get another heart

 **da kurlzz**  
\- NO

 **J-Dog**  
\- uhhhhh

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I still cant belive fucking 80 pound deuce said he could kick our asses

 **Danny**  
\- He can’t dw :))

\---  
\---  
\---

_((awkward))_

\---  
\---  
\---

_\--One day later--_

**J-Dog**  
\- @Charlie Scene  
\- i found some questionable dildos in vanessas garage  
\- she pretended to suck it off

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- GIMME GIMME GIMME

 **J-Dog**  
\- sure dude  
\- on one condition

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- ??

 **J-Dog**  
\- we actually work on the band and write some music  
\- plz

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Fineeeeeeeeeeeee

 **J-Dog**  
\- thank you  
\- talk to you when i leave  
\- (i dont wanna leave)

 **funny man homie**  
\- homie, you thirsty

 **J-Dog**  
\- we been knew sis

 **funny man homie**  
\- ew

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- @Johnny 3 tears  
\- Found something to do later ;)

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- 💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just kinda wanted a serious reason for everyone to be mad at deuce tbh but will he be redeemed? idk- also posting a short new chap in a sec


	9. johnnys april fools

**da kurlzz**  
\- happy april ools!!

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- ‘ools’

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Uh.. yeah about today..  
\- This is gonna sound like an April fools joke but I promise it’s not.  
\- I’m about to have a panic attack

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ???

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Whats wrong

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- So there’s this girl from homeroom and we were flirting  
\- And I took her out and we went back to my place.

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ?!??!?!?!?

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- We did some nasty shit and she ran up to me in tears  
\- She’s pregnant.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- IM-

 **da kurlzz**  
\- jOHNNY WHAT ABOUT CHARLIE DO U NOT CARE ABOUT HIS FELINGS  
\- CHEATING IS W R O N G

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- DON’T MAKE ME FEEL WORSE ABOUT IT.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I cant say anything  
\- A few weeks ago i got a girl pregnant after i met her at a house party

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ?!?!??!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
\- WHAT THE FUCk

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Dude charlie.  
\- Are we still together?? :(

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Of course bb  
\- We can just bunch the children in the stomach  
\- sAY NO TO ABORTIONS JUST DO IT YOURSELF

 **da kurlzz**  
\- IM SHAKIMG

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- @da kurlzz

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- @da kurlzz

 **da kurlzz**  
\- ..what

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- HAPPY APRIL FOOLS

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- HAPPY APRIL FOOLS

**_da kurlzz_ has left _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**Johnny 3 tears**  
\- High five dude.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Eyyy

 

 

\---

\---  
\---

 

 

 **funny man homie**  
\- woah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy very very very late april fools


	10. biscuitz, z̷͙̤̮̲̿̚ã̴̢̢̧̛̼͇̬̞͔͕̥̘̭̺̂͋͑̽͂͆̾̏͆͘̚͝͝ļ̴̨̛̮͕̗͇͕͎̪̥̠̩̍͒̿ğ̸̝͎͆̌̂̀̒͘ő̷̻͇̠̟̎̍͋̋͌͛̂̀̇͘̕͠, and E B A Y

**funny man homie**  
\- JOHNNY PUNTED A KID IN GYM  
\- fUCKING GOD BLESS

 **Danny**  
\- IT WAS ACTUALLY THE FUNNIEST SHIT EVER

 **funny man homie**  
\- he has to sit out now, holla

 **Danny**  
\- I’m crying wtffff  
\- The kid flew over the coach and sprained his ankle  
\- After landing on his feet and immediately collapsing after

 **funny man homie**  
\- wHAT COACH SENT JOHNNY TO THE OFFICE  
\- WHY

 **Danny**  
\- Probably for almost killing someone

 **funny man homie**  
\- johnny said he did it on purpose  
\- bitchhhh

 **Danny**  
\- Isn’t that kids name like Glenn or something

 **funny man homie**  
\- yeah but his head looks like a biscuit  
\- so weve been calling him biscuitz for like a year now

 **Danny**  
\- Why with a z?

 **funny man homie**  
\- its more gangster that way

 **Danny**  
\- Of course  
\- imstillgiggling

 **funny man homie**  
\- same  
\- johnny just picked that kid up and yEETED HIM  
\- do you think hes gonna get suspended homie

 **Danny**  
\- Probably

 **funny man homie**  
\- we should totally, add him the the chat

 **Danny**  
\- DLYAN NO

**_funny man homie_ has added _Glendon Crain_ to _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**Danny**  
\- He’s not gonna say anything he[‘s basically hospitalized

 **funny man homie**  
\- oh  
\- right  
\- maybe later

**_funny man homie_ has removed _Glendon Crain_ from _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**Danny**  
\- We need a new ruleto not add anyone without everyone’s permission tbh

 **funny man homie**  
\- probably  
\- actually  
\- we shoulld just ban j dog from being able to do that

 **Danny**  
\- True  
\- Isn’t there a way to lock the group chat so no one can leave or enter??  
\- FOUND IT

**_Danny_ has locked _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**funny man homie**  
\- ehehehehehehehehehehe  
\- @J-Dog

 **J-Dog**  
\- I HATE ALL OF YOU  
\- FUCK YOU PEOPLE  
\- IM ALSO ABOUT TO TAKE A GOVERNMENT TEST  
\- GOOD B Y E FAGOOTS

 **Danny**  
\- It’s a good day for hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD

 **funny man homie**  
\- of course  
\- its also funny bc he cant even leave  
\- he cant escape us

 **Danny**  
\- True that

 **funny man homie**  
\- right on

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- That’s one way to take care of J-Dog.

 **Danny**  
\- Of course  
\- Also did you get suspended

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- I got OSS. FOr like two days.

 **funny man homie**  
\- whyd you even throw biscuitz homie

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- He told me to. So I did it.

 **Danny**  
\- An absolute madlad  
\- GJ

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Thanks  
\- @ Charlie Scene  
\- Wanna hang out now that I’m suspended.

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Yeah dude  
\- Dildo time?

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Dildo time.

Charlie Scene  
\- MmmmmmmmmMMM

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 **funny man homie**  
\- fun  
\- oh btw, wheres kurlly

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Idk i havent seen him since april fools

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- ‘kurlly’

 **funny man homie**  
\- yeah, man  
\- you guys were kinda assholes to him but still funny

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- I mean he still believes me and johnny are dating  
\- F

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- F

 **funny man homie**  
\- *it all started wit hthe fanfic*

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- of course  
\- lMAOOOOO  
\- I INVITED JOHNNY OVER  
\- AND I ASKED HIM TO SNIFF A RAG  
\- AND HE PASSED OUT

 **funny man homie**  
\- HOMIE

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- IT HAD CHLOROFORM ALL UP IN IT  
\- aAHAHAHAHAH

 **Danny**  
\- CHARLIE WHAT THE HELL  
\- WHY DO I ALWAYS COME BACK TO THIS SHIT

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- ehEHEHE  
\- Why did i do it  
\- Idk

 **Danny**  
\- YOURE SUCH A CHAOTIC EVIL CHARLIE

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- It me  
\- CHaotic evil  
\- ;)

 **funny man homie**  
\- @J-Dog  
\- BITCH GET OVER HERE

 **J-Dog**  
\- WHAT THE FUCK CHARLIE

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- MSMSKSKSMS

 **Danny**  
\- So like what are you gonna do with him?

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh not a lot  
\- I was gonna put him up for sale on ebay

 **J-Dog**  
\- cHARLIE  
\- EBAY DOESNT SELL P E O P L E  
\- why E B A Y

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- They will when they see this hunk of johnny

 **Danny**  
\- Wait this is illegal  
\- 4/10

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Not for long

 **funny man homie**  
\- holla  
\- i feel like, kurlly should be here to see this

 **Danny**  
\- Can’t chats locked remeber?

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- wAIT WHAT  
\- WHY

 **Danny**  
\- Jdog and funny kept adding people

 **J-Dog**  
\- ehehehehe

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Fuck  
\- Whatever will we do without our matty

 **funny man homie**  
\- i can text him big boy

**_Dylan Alvarez_ is now privately chatting with _Matthew Busek_.**

**Dylan Alvarez**  
\- if we unlock the chat will you come back homie

 **Matthew Busek**  
\- IM STILL HURT

 **Dylan Alvarez**  
\- bb charlies about to sell johnny on ebay

 **Matthew Busek**  
\- …  
\- invite me back

 

 

\---  
\---  
\---

 

 

 **funny man homie**  
\- UNLOCK THE CHAT

**_Danny_ has unlocked _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**_funny man homie_ has added _da kurlzz_ to _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**_Danny_ has locked _hOLLYWOOD UNDEAD_.**

**da kurlzz**  
\- i feel like the door was just shut on me

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE BABY YOURE GONNA D I E

 **da kurlzz**  
\- oh  
\- CHARLIE STOP TRYING TO SELL UR BF ON EBAY

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- nO

 **funny man homie**  
\- scroll up homes

 **da kurlzz**  
\- …  
\- WHY CANT I LEAVE THE CHAT

 **Danny**  
\- t̸̡̛̛͖̘̮̼̻̗͓̬̙̜͕͐̾͆̃̽̎̾́̇̅̓̋̋ḩ̸͎͉̘̭͉̆̽͋̉̔̅̋̒͒̽̿̆̚̕i̶̧̲̝͎̮͕̯͇̲̞͖̻͑̈͗͋̔̒͐͐͌͛̈́̈́̒̓͜͠s̴͍͈̱̻͖͈͈̦̍͒͝ͅ ̵̪̮̂̑͆̈́͒͝i̷̗̙̓̋s̶̨̡̤̥͙̪̺͒̑̋̓̆̎̐̆̎̓͛̚̚ ̵̨̧̘͔̮͉̤̹̘̠͙͓̈́̄͐̅̇͝͝͝͝y̶̧̰̥̩̗͍̻̘͇̘̝̱̿̌̓̈́̏̌̍̆̓͌̕͝ͅǫ̷̡̛̹̗̳̰̳̖̝̭̣͈͆̄͆͛u̵͔̫̱͉͐̉ͅṛ̴̨̢̨̛̛̟̼̜̅͗͑̽̾ ̵̢̨̡̭̰̲̻̣̱̞͇̎̏͐͋ë̸̮̰́̆̂͂̔́͌͋̂̈́͂͑̕͝ţ̴̛̺̻̻̭̩̳̼̗͉̾̽͛͛͋ę̷̢̢̛̘͍͉͖͓́̆̋̓̓̄͆̽̓̏͘͝͝ͅr̵̨̢̯̞̮̪̲̺͕͇̼͇͚͓̾͊̽̈́̎̈̊̍͐ṇ̴͉̠̣̥̥͙̰̦͕̪̝̂̍̐̋͛̏̎̃͜͝a̶̢̧̹̰̳̻̞̠̬̰̰̞̺͝͝ļ̵͎̪͚͎̹͉͙̍͗̏̆̓̕ͅ ̶̡̢͕̤̰̬̖̪̤̖̞͈̚͝ͅh̶̡̖̳̝̜̪̠̞͖̜͇̆̋͒͛̄̌͑̈́̈́̚͠e̴̘͈̭̙̫͌͛̈͛͊͊̂ͅļ̶̞͍̻̹̲̔͆̉̈́̊͐̽̓̌̑̊̊̇̚͝l̶̖̖̖͎̗͓̬͛͒̒

 **da kurlzz**  
\- iM-  
\- WHAT THE FUCK

 **Danny**  
\- m̸̺̦͔͕͈̩͎͎̦̃̍͗̇̇̉̐͆̊̓̚̕͝a̵̙̥̱̖̮͆̽̐̀̎̌͘͜n̸͇̬̯̮̱̠̈́̾̽̾̆̉y̴̢̡͍͙̗̣̤͈̟͌͌͑͊͜ ̴͉͍͕̱͎͖͓̥̮̭̓̊̒̉̑͑̽̓̄́͒b̸̹͖̘̖̔̊̎͒̃͗͋́̿̉̎̈e̵̟̖̱̮͛̆̓͗̿̌͐̈̉͌͘̚f̷͚͗͗̇̽́͑̊͘͠o̷̡̳̊͘͠ṙ̴̢̨̯̟̱̓͑͑̿̽̓̈́͛̃͋́͗͠ë̶̬͖̺́ ̶̰͛̅̽̂͗́̓̏̚͠ẙ̵̼̯̩̯̺͔̹̀͘o̷͇̭͈̞̯̐̈́̈́͘̚u̶̡͙̻̟̗̩̫̩̙̭̺͍̰̘͇͊̓̓͐̓̄̈̉̆̌͊̽́ ̴̦̮̌́͌͂̔̋̅͋h̷̡͈̯͚̪̲̙̪͎̱͈̘̭̊͗̃͗̈̓̈́̐̈́̉̊̚͜͝ạ̸̧̮͙̳͍̈́͊͑̆̍̐̅́̋̒͗̚v̷̦̜̤̳̺̥̺̪͔̄̆ē̸͔̮̘͎͈͙̓͋̈́̈́͂͆̆̐͜ ̶͓̗̥̫̩̺̖̩͔̅̈́͝ͅf̶̢̡̼̠͚̝͉̐̽͌̃̒̓ą̵̛͍͉̮͙̖̠̤͕͙̜͓̦͓͗͋̽̐͜l̵̲̦̝̇̏ḷ̴̡̛̛̩͑̊̇͒͛̓́͑̀̚͠ẹ̴̮̦͖̩̬̳̙̲̫̳̬͉͎̠̈́͋̎̓̆̓̈́̎̒̚̕͝n̵̰͕̾̇̀͋̽̏͒͝ ̴̡̨̞̭͇͉̺̠͎͍͎̩̗̺̤̃͋̔̒͂͒̎̋͘h̵̲͗̉̑̔͆̆̍̓͂̅̒͠e̸̝̼͈̦̎̉͆͗̚͝r̸̫̫̫̹̞̻̣̳̎̈́̍͝͝ē̶̛̬̥̤̲͛̅͆̅̅̒̍͘̚͝  
\- y̴̱͚̝̳͙̱̣̱̣͋̈́̓̓̐͊̄́͝ͅo̵̧̖̤̤͔̣̟̺̥̖̬̦͇̜̖̍̒ủ̵̝̎̽̿̀̐̏̌̈́̆ ̷̹̟̞̩̫̙̭̜̮̈́̎͋̕͜͝c̶̛͉͎̳̜̃̋̊̈́̓͛̓̾̓́͗̈̒͑ͅa̵̮̬̖͇̪͔̽̒̓͝n̵̡̲͛̏͆̎̇͋̀͌̾̉͗͜ţ̸̰̱͉̹̦̼͎̘̭̤̟͍̣͕̈́̓͐̓̃ ̸̻̱͓̘͎͎͎̘̯̗͌ȩ̴̦̗͊̀͑̇̈́̔͆̿̈̚͜͝ŝ̶̢̮̹̯̬̘̣̞̺͔̩̓͜ͅc̸̡̢̹͚̬̱͍̩͇̻̫̱̻̙͗̒͐̐̐ā̸̢͓͙̣̹͈͎̗̍͛̓͛̇̈́͗̍͊͒̊ͅp̵̛̲͎͚̭̝̼̘̻̪̱͙͈͂̿̔͂̀͑͊̌̽̉͂͊ë̵̛̬͙̖͉̮͚̲̥̪̺̞̰́̊̃͆͋͗̿̌̔̇̓͊͘

 **da kurlzz**  
\- I CANT EVEN READ THE CHAT  
\- HELP

 **Danny**  
\- H̵̲̤͇̙͒͗̆Ã̵̲̗̟̾̒̉̚H̵̬̲̤͙̉̏̓A̷̠̺̥̖̜͙̬̤̺̳͍̝̠̫͓͛͗͗͌̈̐̇̂́̇̾̉̕͝H̷͇̯̬͙͇̻͍͉͎̖͑̓͑̅̂ͅA̸̡͖̺͖͉͍̪̭̮͙̎̈͌̇̽́̕͝͝H̸̭̹̠͉͉̎͌̍͑̆̈́̓̽̕͝A̵̬̐́̌̐͗͒̕͘H̸̢̘̩̲͚͉̱͔̮̍̽͌͐͝ͅĄ̷̼̰̾̈́͗̒͛̅̌̉͑̍̀͋͑H̶̛͇̼͓̲͕̮̤̗̻͉̄̃͜͝ͅͅĂ̴͕̰͙̬͙̞̙͔͍͋͌͒̾̃̃͂̊̚ͅ

 **da kurlzz**  
\- :o

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- HELP JOHNNYS WAKING UP  
\- nOOOOO

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- die  
\- die  
\- die  
\- die  
\- die  
\- die  
\- d̶̡̨̗͚̣̟͇̼̝̭̩͌̇̿̓̒͒̏͋͌͝i̴̝͈̠͈̼̺̯̥̜̖̤̹̿̒͜͝e̶̻̤͉͈̤͕̳̥͉̺̠̮̝͑̓̃̽͋͋̌̀̅̊͋͘͝͝  
\- D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠  
\- D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠  
\- D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠  
\- D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠  
\- D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠  
\- D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠D̶̛̠̐̍͆̄̓̌̒͑̚̚͝͝ ̵̲̗̼̪̤̟̪̈́̀̿͌̿͛̅͛̃̈́̒̇̍͗̓I̴̡͉͔̜͖͍̲̣̼̩̫̪̼͗̐̑̒̏͊̎̀͋̿͊͐͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̳̥̼̲͚͙̩̙̬̰̓̄̾̔̈́̓̎̓̓̑͒̑͂͝ͅE̴̲͕͕͛̅͋̉̿̆̀͒̚͘͠͠

 **da kurlzz**  
\- *cries in zalgo*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h̸̡̜͙̠̭̍̍̀̊̿̃̂̓͆ͅę̸̼̯̺͕̤̤͎̦̠̤͂̋̈́̔̍͘ͅl̵̡̙̙̅̎̑̏̍̎̿ͅp̵̻̙̬̠̦̻̻̼̥͍̺̩̘̓́̓͛̒͂̔̇̏̉


	11. jews?

**funny man homie**  
\- im actually learning some shit in english and its great  
\- i learned that aint, aint a real word

 **Danny**  
\- WOW ITS ALMOST LIKE WE A R E N “ T RETARDS

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Can’t relate Funny me and Charlie are suspsended

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Our date at the gas station is so romantic <3

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- <3

 **da kurlzz**  
\- cuties  
\- OTP  
\- OTP  
\- OTP

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- perish

 **da kurlzz**  
\- D:

 **funny man homie**  
\- that aint cool homie

 **Danny**  
\- AINT ISNT A REAL WORD  
\- Also wanna hear 20 slurs for a Jewish person?

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- The hitler poster in my room says yes

 **Danny**  
\- Okay  
\- Kyke  
\- Shylock  
\- Yid  
\- Kapo

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Thats not 20 slurs  
\- Thats 4  
\- 4/20 disappointed

 **funny man homie**  
\- OH YEAH HAPPY 4/20  
\- 🎉🎉🎉

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Hell yeah bro  
\- @Johnny 3 Tears  
\- Lets go blaze a quick one with the underpriced weed funny gave me

 **funny man homie**  
\- im honored you kept it bro

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Yeah dude

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- Of course.  
\- Can we do cocaine on cocaine day?

 **Charlie Scene**  
\- Of course  
\- Anything for my bf <3

 **Johnny 3 tears**  
\- <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long time to post a chapter (and that its so short) but i have an update coming soon !!!


	12. UPDATE 🎉🎉🎉

HEY WHATS UP YALL

this fic is gonna be on hiatus while i refresh on ideas but in the meantime *drumroll*

im working on a serious HU fic that im 3 chapters in on that i might leak soon? super excited for it but yeah this fic is gonna suffer to write it so like idk i hope no one got super attached to this rn


End file.
